Café noir, citron vert et rose blanche
by Severus Rogue
Summary: OS pour la Saint-Valentin. Severus déteste toutes les fêtes par principe, et ce depuis très longtemps. Pourtant... pour cette saint-valentin, il voudra bien faire une petite exception... SSSB


**Un petit oneshot sans prétention écrit dans le cadre de la saint-valentin... c'est un Sirius/Severus avec mention de Draco/Harry mais rien de spécialement choquant ou de graphique. J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Disclaimer: **J'ai encore besoin de répondre à ça?

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Severus Snape, premier du nom, détestait. Et c'était au moins un point que tout le monde pouvait confirmer. Car la liste de ces choses restait un sujet à débat toujours intéressant.

Si vous aviez demandé à Harry Potter, il vous aurait répondu sans aucune hésitation qu'il était la chose que le professeur haïssait le plus au monde.

Si vous aviez demandé à n'importe quel Serpentard, il vous aurait répondu avec un rictus que tout ce qui portait le nom ou les couleurs de Gryffondor était le pire ennemi de leur tête de maison.

Si vous aviez posé la question à n'importe quel autre étudiant de l'école, il vous aurait répondu (après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour être certain de ne pas être observé par ledit professeur) soit l'une ou l'autre des réponses nommées ci-dessus.

Par contre, n'importe quelle personne s'étant trouvée à Poudlard à la même époque que celle où Snape faisait ses études magiques aurait répondu en retenant un grand éclat de rire qu'il haïssait les Maraudeurs de façon claire et concise.

Peu importe ce que vous aurait répondu James Potter de son vivant, c'eût sonné comme une insulte.

Et pour finir, les membres de l'Ordre de façon générale vous auraient simplement fait comprendre que tout ce que haïssait Severus Snape, c'était, de façon générale, le soleil, la lumière, la chaleur, Noël et toutes les formes de joie. Selon les rumeurs, on recensait son dernier sourire à 1968 (oui, l'homme était bien né en 1960.)

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Évidemment, Severus haïssait bel et bien les Gryffondors en général et les Potter ainsi que les Maraudeurs en particulier. Il détestait également particulièrement les fêtes où tous les gens qu'il croisait béaient stupidement de joie et de bonheur sans raison particulière autre que la date sur le calendrier. Pour cause, _lui_ n'avait jamais pu être joyeux simplement à cause de Noël ou d'Halloween… Pour l'anniversaire de ses quatre ans, il avait reçu un bras cassé.

Pour le Noël de ses six ans, ç'avait été trois jours évanoui après une commotion cérébrale.

Il avait passé le Pâques de ses sept ans au chevet de sa mère, à l'hôpital.

Son père fêta ses neufs ans, et Severus avait dû passer des heures entières à ramasser des débris de bouteilles de verre dans la cuisine.

Pour le Noël de ses onze, douze, treize et quatorze ans, il ne reçut qu'un cadeau, moquerie sarcastique des Maraudeurs : une bouteille de shampooing bon marché accompagné d'une lettre expliquant le mode d'emploi qu'on était censé en faire.

Pour la fête de l'été de ses quinze ans, il se ramassa un coup de tisonnier sur la nuque qui le marqua sans doute à vie.

Lors du jour de ses dix-sept ans, il prit officiellement la marque des Ténèbres et entra au service de Lord Voldemort.

La liste aurait pu continuer de la sorte un sacré bout de temps, ce qui faisait qu'a présent, Severus Snape anticipait douloureusement toutes les fêtes. Non, il ne souhaitait pas, n'espérais jamais de passer une agréable fête, quelle qu'elle soit. En fait, il espérait seulement que la date en question ne se démarque en aucune façon. Car « spécial », avait-il appris avec les années, ne voulait jamais dire « sensationnellement amusant » ou même « tolérable ». Jamais.

Quant à la Saint-Valentin… il ne s'était jamais récolté que des regard méprisants et des commentaires sarcastiques. Et quelques bonnes doses de nausée à force d'apercevoir des couples tout roses tout cœur s'embrassant partout dans l'amour parfait et idyllique d'adolescents sans soucis.

Donc, quand, le vendredi 13 février, il alla se coucher, il n'avait qu'un souhait : se réveiller le 15.

* * *

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, attrapant immédiatement la baguette magique rangée sous son oreiller. Tous ses sens en alerte, il retint un moment sa respiration en tentant de trouver ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil –pas qu'il s'en plaignait, au vu du rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Il faisait encore noir, et selon l'horloge accrochée au mur, il était à peine quatre heures du matin. Son cœur battant la chamade, il attendit un instant dans le silence qu'il se passe _quelque chose_. Mais rien n'arriva. Son regard se posa sur la porte de sa chambre, et son cœur rata un battement en la trouvant entrouverte.

Voilà ce qui l'avait réveillé. Ses sorts de protections. Quelqu'un avait tenté d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Soucieux de ne pas faire le moindre son, il sortit lentement de son lit –se félicitant mentalement de dormir tout habillé depuis un sacré bout de temps- et s'avança d'un pas prudent vers la porte, la baguette levée. Il inspecta soigneusement le couloir et jeta un rapide sortilège pour tenter d'identifier l'imprudent : impossible. L'autre avait du protéger son identité avec une potion ou un sort quelconque…

Il agita sa baguette pour allumer la lumière et, blasé, se laissa tomber sur le lit, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il avait naïvement cru que la Saint-Valentin n'était pas une fête suffisamment importante pour qu'une tuile lui tombe sur la tête, ce jour-là… il avait visiblement eut tort. Peut-être aurait-il dû aller se perdre au fin fond du Canada, loin de tout élève et professeur de Poudlard, Mangemort et membre de l'Ordre, comme il le faisait généralement pour Noël ou pour son anniversaire…?

Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir à l'idée d'une nouvelle tentative d'intrusion, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre rapidement une douche –non sans avoir replacé ses sorts de protections sur la porte, et il prit bien soin de garder sa baguette magique avec lui.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, à six heures moins le quart, la pièce était presque déserte. Presque, car quelques étudiants se dépêchaient, vite fait bien fait, de placer une fleur ou une lettre sous une assiette en particulier avant de déguerpir le plus vite possible. Severus retira distraitement une vingtaine de points à Poufsouffle et à Gryffondor pour cause de « romantisme impossible à une heure inappropriée, et de toute façon, Stevins, vous n'avez aucune chance avec Faucett » et se dirigea à la Table des professeurs, encore vide à cette heure.

Il constata brusquement et avec horreur que les Elfes de maison avaient décidé de célébrer la Saint-Valentin, eux aussi; les toast avaient été découpés en forme de cœur; le porridge était coloré en rose et agrémenté de petits cœurs à la cannelle; des roses en chocolat étaient disposées dans des vases et des céréales rouges et roses avaient remplacé les corn flakes habituels –ceux de Flitwick. Et s'étalaient partout sur la table des pétales de roses.

Retenant une brusque vague de nausée, il tendit la main vers sa carafe de café personnelle –qui, au moins, semblait aussi amer qu'à l'ordinaire- et s'en servit un bien noir, sans lait et sans sucre. Ceci étant fait, il balaya la table d'un regard dégoûté, à la recherche de quelque chose n'étant pas venu à un état aussi désespérant que romantique, et se résigna finalement sur une corbeille de fruit, d'où il tira un citron pas tout à fait mûr.

Il venait juste d'en couper un petit morceau que la porte derrière la table s'ouvrit. Il jeta un regard oblique derrière lui pour identifier le professeur qui venait d'entrer et jura mentalement. _Black._

Après la fin de la guerre, Dumbledore avait engagé quelques aurors qualifiés pour tenter de le tirer de son arche (« Mais pourquoi, enfin? Je suis sûr qu'il est très heureux derrière son imbécile de rideau! Et d'abord, c'est de sa faute s'il est passé derrière! Il devait être saoul, ou que sais-je! » Avait objecté Severus quand le directeur lui avait demandé de participer à la mission), mais le cabot n'était ressorti du Département des Mystères que quand, agacé, il avait décidé de Doloriser puis d'Avadakedavriser l'Arche (dans l'Espoir très prononcé que le cabot en arrière ressente le premier et que son cadavre ressorte du deuxième). Au même instant, le voile s'était dissout et Black, un peu assommé, avait reparu.

Ce fut l'un des actes que Severus regretta le plus de toute son existence.

Le directeur s'était arrangé pour faire innocenter Black et l'avait par la suite nommé professeur de Quidditch à Poudlard –la professeur Bibine avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et était maintenant la gérante de l'équipe des Mokons de Kaman, quelque part en Amérique du Sud. Ô joie. De façon générale, Severus et lui s'arrangeaient simplement pour rester à une distance considérable l'un de l'autre, quoique une dispute ou deux par semaine était une chose assez courante.

Black, contrairement à son habitude, n'alla pas s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité de le table, mais plutôt –Severus faillit recracher son café- juste à sa gauche, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, salua-t-il joyeusement. Tu veux vraiment manger ce truc? Ajouta-t-il d'un air perplexe en contemplant le citron. Je crois que même Dumbledore ne s'y essaierait pas…

Severus s'appliqua à lui jeter un regard spécialement meurtrier et, par pur défi, avala son morceau de citron après l'avoir bien mâché. Il s'assura de ne pas grimacer –doux Merlin que cette chose était acide- et se détourna du Maraudeur, éloignant légèrement sa chaise de la sienne.

Hélas, Black ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Tu, euh… tes sorts de protection sur ta chambre… je…

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec son café. C'était le cabot qui était venu essayer de l'attaquer dans son sommeil! En y pensant, c'était très logique, toutefois, et il s'en voulut de n'y avoir pas pensé seul…

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accueillir des visiteurs indésirables chez moi, Black, lança-t-il sèchement.

-Oui, heu, je sais, écoute, Snape, c'est juste que je…

-Black, j'ai un citron pas mûr à la main. Ne me provoque pas si tu veux conserver l'usage de tes yeux.

-Heum, ce n'est pas ce que je… en fait, cette nuit, j'étais…

-Bien le bonjour, les garçons! L'interrompit une voix joyeuse.

Les deux autres sursautèrent mais ne prirent même pas la peine de se retourner pour identifier la personne qui s'était ainsi adressée à eux; il n'y avait certainement personne d'autre pour continuer à les appeler ainsi.

-Bonjour, professeur! Salua Black avec une sorte de soulagement.

-'jour, Albus, lança Severus en découpant un autre morceau de citron.

-Bien dormi?

-Je dormirais mieux si des animaux nuisibles ne tentaient pas de s'introduire chez moi par effraction pendant mon sommeil, grommela Severus avec un regard noir en direction de Sirius. Celui-ci sembla à nouveau très mal à l'aise.

-Euh, à ce sujet, ce que je disais, c'est que j'étais venu parce que je voulais… euh… Albus, pourriez-vous… (le directeur se mit à fixer le plafond en se tournant les pouces, l'air complètement absent, et Sirius eut l'air soulagé) en fait, je voulais juste t'apporter…ça…

Il sortit une rose blanche de sous sa cape et, la main un peu tremblante, la plaça à coté de l'assiette de Severus, qui la contempla un bon moment d'un air interdit.

-Dans le langage des fleurs, la rose blanche signifie un amour pur, digne et raffiné, expliqua le cabot dont la voix tremblait un peu. Et je ne… Argh! Mes yeux!

-Je t'avais prévenu, Black, siffla Severus en essuyant avec une serviette le jus du citron qui lui avait giclé sur la main. Il se leva et sortit d'un pas digne de la Grande Salle, devant retenir un sourire satisfait aux gémissements plaintifs du cabot.

* * *

-Dray…

-Oui, Harry?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée…

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis (l'un sur l'autre, en fait) sur une boîte remplie de bouteilles de produit contre les limaces, dans la serre numéro 3 de Poudlard. C'était l'un des seuls endroits où ils pouvaient se voir sans s'inquiéter d'être vus par d'autres étudiants, et encore, seulement tôt le matin ou tard le soir. Ils se donnaient généralement rendez-vous à 6 heures trente, 7 heures, et se séparaient juste à temps pour rejoindre leurs amis dans leur salles communes respectives.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna son petit ami en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien… Sirius va nous détester quand il comprendra ce que nous avons fait, non?

-Il ne pourra pas savoir que c'est nous, voyons…

-D'accord, rectification. Snape va nous détester quand il comprendra ce que nous avons fait, et lui, il devinera que c'est nous.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

-Ton parrain a des oreilles partout, Dray. Un type capable d'apparaître au moment précis où tu as fait une idiotie pour pouvoir te donner une retenue est capable de remonter les pistes. Quoique j'ai toujours pensé qu'il devait avoir un système d'alarme intégré… toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna à nouveau Draco.

-« Oh, tiens, Potter a des ennuis et se trouve dans une situation spécialement humiliante… vite, allons-y! »

Draco éclata de rire.

-Toujours est-il que Snape nous tuera…

-Severus n'est pas _si_ noble, tu sais. Il nous torturera longuement et douloureusement avant de nous achever.

-…On a encore le temps de s'enfuir, non?

-…

* * *

Severus, debout dans la réserve d'ingrédients, un livre de potion à la main, s'affairait à préparer les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de son cours de deuxième année du lendemain. Ses pensées, en revanche, étaient totalement ailleurs.

_Sirius Black m'a donné une rose blanche._

Rose qu'il avait bien entendu laissée à coté de son assiette avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Il se faisait à présent la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû l'emporter pour l'analyser… Black espérait peut-être l'empoisonner? Ou alors, un sortilège était installé sur la fleur? Peut-être était-ce tout ce que l'autre avait trouvé pour justifier sa visite nocturne? Faire croire à une pseudo déclaration amoureuse?

Déclaration amoureuse… n'importe quoi.

Black avait-il tellement besoin de se fiche de lui, pour en venir à se ridiculiser de la sorte? Quoiqu'il avait l'air réellement troublé… peut-être était-ce lui qui avait été ensorcelé, au fond? Un filtre d'amour? Quelqu'un qui se disait qu'il n'y aurait rien de pire pour lui que de tomber amoureux du graisseux professeur de potion?

Mais… qui? Contrairement à lui, Black n'avait pas beaucoup d'ennemis… même les Serpentards l'appréciaient bien, en général. Ou alors le cabot était peut-être l'outil d'une machination qui le visait lui…

Il poussa un soupir. Il était devenu aussi paranoïaque que le vieux FolOeil. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas eu ses raisons, mais tout de même…

Il reporta son attention sur le livre. _Trois troènes séchés par étudiant_. Trois? Ridicule… en mettre deux, frais, serait bien suffisant.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte de la réserve, le faisant sursauter. En une seconde, il avait la baguette au poing et visait la porte.

-Quoi? Lança-t-il sèchement.

-Euh, Severus… je voulais te parler…

Le maître des potions abaissa sa baguette, interdit. Black l'avait appelé par son prénom. Black avait un ton humble et suppliant. Black semblait avoir oublié l'incident avec le jus de citron.

-Eh bien? Claqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, Black, abrège.

-Tu as oublié la fleur, tout à l'heure…

C'en était trop. Il y avait des limites à la patience de Severus. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, jetant à Black son regard le plus méprisant. Il sembla se ratatiner légèrement et lui tendit la fleur.

-Ce que je voulais te dire… c'est que depuis que tu m'as sorti du voile, je…

-…rêve de m'assassiner. Tu m'excuseras, lança-t-il en passant à coté de lui, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps a t'écouter débiter des choses que je sais déjà.

-Non! S'écria Sirius en le rattrapant par le bras et en le faisant pivoter vers lui.

Avant d'avoir pu songer à faire le moindre mouvement, Severus se retrouva avec les lèvres de Sirius plaquées sur les siennes. Les yeux grands ouverts, il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits…

* * *

-Ça ne sera surement pas si terrible, tenta de positiver Draco. Je veux dire, c'est dans leur intérêt à tous les deux…

-Je sais bien… mais s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, on sera bon comme engrais pour les citrouilles de Hagrid…

-Ça, c'est s'ils ne s'unissent pas pour nous détruire totalement et entièrement…

-Mais c'est de leur faute, aussi! Gémit Harry. Ils passent leur temps à se tourner autour comme des Poufsouffles de première année sans oser faire le premier pas…

-Un peu comme nous avant que Granger et Théo interviennent, remarqua Draco.

-Exact. On ne fait que passer le flambeau, hein?

-Mouais… mais je crois que ça serait mieux passé tout de même si l'on avait pas volé la potion à Severus…

-Tu te croyais capable de préparer de l'Amortentia, peut-être?

-…Non, pas vraiment.

-…Tu sais, il parait que le Canada est un très beau pays, fit remarquer Harry.

-…Oui, le Québec a l'air pas mal…

-…

-…

* * *

Severus s'écarta précipitamment de Sirius, complètement sous le choc. Celui-ci porta la main à sa joue, sur laquelle l'ex-espion venait de placer une gifle magistrale. Les doigts de Severus se détachaient très bien sur la peau de Sirius –il avait frappé très fort- et les lèvres de celui-ci tremblèrent. Il avait l'air très, très malheureux ainsi, avec ses yeux de chien battus.

-Tu es malade, Black, siffla Severus, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Peut-être bien, ouais, gémit l'autre. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne.

Soudainement, il ouvrit lui aussi de grands yeux, l'air spécialement surpris.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! S'écria-t-il.

_C'est bien ce que je croyais, _constata Severus en ignorant le petit pincement au cœur qu'il éprouva sur cette pensée_, Black a été drogué au filtre d'amour… « Au premier baiser échangé, les effets du filtre se dissiperont ». Ben tiens._

-C'est ce que j'allais te demander, Black… et dans quelles circonstances t'a-t-on fait ingérer de l'Amortentia?

-De…

* * *

-Au fond, peut-être qu'ils seront heureux ainsi, non?

-L'espoir fait vivre, soupira Draco.

-Mais c'est vrai… ils sont clairement amoureux –il n'y a qu'eux qui ne s'en rendent pas compte…- le filtre d'amour devrait simplement enfin mettre les choses en place…

-…Tu y crois sérieusement?

-…

-…Sinon, la France a l'air pas mal non plus, hein…

-C'est vrai… L'Alsace, peut-être…

* * *

-Donc la brioche que Harry m'a donnée était arrosée de filtre d'amour qui contenait un de tes cheveux…

-Si tu gerbes, je serai vexé. Tu veux que je te jette un charme d'oubliette ou que j'assassine ton filleul en premier?

-...

-Black?

-…

-Ne me regarde surtout pas comme ça.

-Tu es le seul type ici capable de créer de l'Amortentia.

-…Et alors? Tu ne sous-entends pas que j'ai aidé Potter à te droguer?

-Non, je me demandais plutôt comment il a pu avoir un de tes cheveux.

-…

-…

-Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que ton filleul viens faire là-dedans?

-Il est le seul avec qui j'ai eu un contact physique dernièrement, il m'a foncé dessus pour me faire un câlin hier.

-Oh. D'où son passage à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort de Jambencoton.

-…j'ai sursauté, c'est tout.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas sursauté quand je t'ai embrassé, alors.

-Hum?

-Parce que je compte recommencer.

-HEIN?!

* * *

-…Tu sais, je crois que c'est le moment de retourner aux dortoirs. Théo va bientôt se lever.

-Idem. Hermione va être debout dans quelques minutes.

-…

-…

-Les escaliers pour aller à la tour passent devant la Grande Salle.

-Et ceux pour aller aux donjons passent devant le bureau de Sev.

-…

-…

-Ou encore les États-unis. C'est bien, les États-unis.

-New York, peut-être.

* * *

Severus cligna des yeux d'un air interdit quand Sirius l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille au passage. À nouveau, il fit un bond en arrière avec une nouvelle gifle sur le visage de Sirius, qui refit sa bouille de chien piteux.

-Black, la plaisanterie est vraiment, vraiment ridicule. Je sais parfaitement que l'Amortentia est déjà dissout de ton système.

-Ouimaisnonmaisjecroyais…

-Tu croyais quoi, sale clebs?

-Ben… tu remarqueras que tu n'as pas essayé de me jeter d'Impardonnables…

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je me rattrape.

La lèvre inférieure de Sirius se remit à trembler et ses yeux à briller d'un air spécialement malheureux. Il y eut un long, long moment de silence, puis…

-Si je t'aide à assassiner Harry et Malefoy, tu me pardonnes?

-…

-Et que j'essaie de stopper cette rumeur sur ton tatouage dans le dos?

-…

-Et que je garde Dennis Crivey loin de tes chaudrons?

_Où comment Severus Snape embrassa pour la première fois (volontairement) Sirius Black, grâce à leurs deux filleuls et au pire préparateur de potion de l'histoire de l'humanité, et apprécia pour la première fois de son existence une fête aussi stupide et commerciale que la Saint-Valentin..._

* * *

**Le lendemain**

-Hermione, est-ce que c'est une illusion, ou bien Snape a _souri?_

-Je sais pas, Ron... En plus, il n'a même pas enlevé de points à Gryffondor quand Seamus a fait éclaté son chaudron…

-Et tu as remarqué que Sirius aussi avait l'air béat? Tu crois qu'il y a un lien?

-Sais pas… Sirius a laissé entendre un truc au sujet du miracle Crivey… peut-être qu'ils ont été drogués…

-Peut-être bien, répondit Harry en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air innocent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, de l'autre coté du cachot. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce. Oui, ça en avait bien valu la peine…

Bon, d'accord, ils rendirent leurs comptes aux deux hommes _après_. Mais en attendant,…

**Puis je humblement espèrer avoir votre avis sur cette chose?**


End file.
